Electric Blue
by Jinxie Otherside
Summary: I'm really bad a summaries. It's got an NightcrawlerOC pairing in it. You'll have to check the inside for the summary, sorry.


Okay, my first attempt to an X-Men: The Movie fan fic. You don't like it, go a head and flame it. I don't even think I'll be able to keep the characters in character, so don't kill me!!!! [Hides]  
  
I don't really know any German, so I translated half the stuff he says from a Translator website I found.  
  
Pairings: Nightcrawler/OC. (Don't like it. Bite it! :-P)  
  
Summary: A new student, Davis Thompson A.K.A. Electra has been taken in for medical help in Xavier's school; she's got the mutant powers of Electricity. She is now healthy, for the time being. Nightcrawler's got his eye on her, but is too shy to talk to her.  
  
8888888888  
  
Electric Blue Eyes, Where did you come from?  
  
Electric Blue Eyes, Who sent you?  
  
Electric Blue Eyes, Always be near me.  
  
Electric Blue Eyes, I need you.  
  
Domine, Domine Deus, Domine, Adiuva Me.  
  
Domine, Domine Deus, Domine, Adiu, Adiuma Me.  
  
If you should go you should know... I love you.  
  
If you should go you should know... I'm here.  
  
Always be near me, guardian angel.  
  
Always be near me, there's no fear. - Electric Blue, by Cranberries  
  
Nightcrawler's POV.  
  
It's been four. Four weeks, since she came to the school. It had been storming out when she came. I was sleeping, when I heard shouts down stairs. Someone was yelling for Professor Xavier or at least someone, I didn't know who.  
Sitting up and opening my eyes, I stood. My tail flicked a little, as I walked out of the room. A group of people were standing outside of there rooms, watching. I looked down and saw them hoist a pale skinned figure with jet black hair onto a stretcher. I couldn't believe my eyes. I watched at they wheeled her out of the room.  
I could see visibly of some black and blue bruises all up her arms. A mob of mutant haters must have attacked her. Sighing, I returned to my room.  
  
Davis/Electra's POV.  
  
I woke up sometime later with a bunch of I.V.s sticking out of my arm. Sitting up slowly I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Looking around, the room was very bright.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." Said a woman's voice behind me. I turned slowly and looked at her.  
  
"Hello." I said, not even thinking about covering up my Scottish accent. Her eyes widened at the site of my face. I know, because that's what always happens. People see my face and they just stare. Mostly, because of my eyes, they are electric blue, and I mean really blue. My eyes are the number on thing that stands out on my face; my white creamy skin and jet black hair help it, too.  
  
I started to get nervous, I could feel the tingle in my finger tips, not thinking, I put my hand on the metal head board of the bed, only to be rewarded with a sudden short blast of electricity, I shot my hand away and jumped up.  
  
Blushing I said. "Sorry." I felt so stupid. I wanted to disappear right there, I could feel my molecules starting to separate. I looked up to see the woman was smiling.  
  
"It's alright, everyone makes mistakes. My name is Ororo, or just Storm. My I ask your name?"  
  
"Davis Thompson, or well my friends call me Electra, because well you know, heh, I can form and conduct electricity through my body. Oh and I also can become invisible, guess." I said awkwardly.  
  
"Do you know who attacked you?"  
  
I nodded. "Some mutant haters from my school, attacked me a couple nights ago, how many?"  
  
"You came in here two weeks ago."  
  
I blinked. "Okay, well that night I was at a football game walked home when they attacked me. Laughing and kicking me. I accidentally blasted one of them, before I became invisible. I knew I couldn't go anywhere else, my parents are dead. My foster mother, talked to me about this school before. So, I walked here. It took me almost an hour to find the school. After I got here, I fainted and now here I am."  
  
Storm nodded, she smiled. "Excuse me; I'm going to get Professor Xavier. He must be able to help explain to you a little better than I can."  
  
That was two weeks ago, I'll never forget the look on her face when she looked at me.  
  
Nightcrawler's POV  
  
I hadn't seen her since that night, finally I saw her again tonight. I was outside, alone. When I looked over and there she was. I sunk deeper into the shadows as she walked past. Her eyes made me gasp, but not in a bad way.  
They were bright blue and practically glowed in the darkness. She must have heard my gasp, because she stopped.  
  
"Who's there?" She called. I didn't answer, my tail flicked impatiently. I didn't move. "Who's there?" she called again, I watched her closely. Blinking, I looked as if she were starting to fade. Blinking again, she was gone. I looked around, still hiding in the shadows. I disappeared and reentered in my room. Looking out my window, I saw her again. She was standing where she had stood before.  
Sighing, I walked into the bathroom for a shower and after my prayers.  
  
Davis/Electra's POV  
  
I know I heard someone in the shadows the other night. I haven't told anyone, I figured it was a student, but it felt awkward standing there. I let my molecules expand as I waited.  
Then I heard a loud "bamf" noise and there was no one there. I looked around; I felt the first droplets of rain upon my face. Scared, I rushed back into the school.  
  
Water, is not my greatest friend.  
  
I hurried to my room, but I skidded to a halt. I heard people talking.  
  
"Logan, you know she did it to help us." That was Storm's voice.  
  
"But there could have been something we could have done. Nightcrawler could have teleported her out!"  
  
"You need to stop blaming other people, it wasn't anyone's fault. It was her choice, remember what Xavier said? She made a choice."  
  
There was a crash, and a tall broad man came charging out of the room, I jumped back to avoid being hit by the door. The man stopped when he saw me.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, he didn't sound angry, just a little impatient.  
  
"Davis, or well you can call me Electra." I whispered.  
  
"You were the one who was brought here a few weeks ago. Are you okay?" He asked watching my reaction.  
  
I couldn't breath, I clutched my neck. I dropped to my knees, falling over. He caught me.  
  
"Someone help!" He yelled. Storm raced out of the room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw me. (From what I had been told). She rushed forward, checking my pulse.  
  
"We need to get her to infirmary, now!" Hoisting me up, Logan raced along with Storm down the stairs. I started to shake and my eyes rolled back into my head.  
  
Laying me down on the bed, Storm hooked an I.V. to my arm and ejected something into my body. My shaking turned to jerking, my body jerked violently.  
  
I felt the shockwaves shoot through my body. Storm and Logan jumped back, afraid of getting shocked. Finally, my body stopped jerking and the waves ceased to nothing.  
  
Third Person's POV.  
  
Logan and Storm looked at each other in alarm.  
  
"Something is wrong with this girl." Storm whispered.  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask Professor Xavier if we can run some tests on her. Stay here just incase it happens again. Logan sighed, but didn't object.  
  
Storm raced up the stairs, passing Kurt, unnoticed.  
  
Nightcrawler's POV.  
  
I walked slowly down the steps to the infirmary; I had slipped up when I tried a back flip. I cut my finger open on something outside.  
  
I heard someone race up the stairs, they seemed to have been in a hurry. I sunk back into the shadows and crutched.  
  
I saw Storm race past me, she looked some what pale. I watched her retreating back.  
  
Storm and I had tried for a relationship after the death of Jean and what happened on Alkali Lake, but it was too hard. Storm said she needed something else as I did too. I knew I couldn't care for her the way that anyone else would.  
  
I stood as she disappeared behind the door. I walked into the infirmary, seeing Logan sitting beside a bed. My eyes trailed over the figure.  
  
It was the girl. Her black hair had fallen over her face. She looked paler and weaker than before.  
  
Logan turn around, finally noticing I was standing there.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" He asked, standing up.  
  
"I cut my finger while training." I said, extending my hand to show him the cut. I looked past him. "What happened to her?"  
  
"We don't know. She had some sort of seizure; I'm expecting that her mutant powers are being rejected." He turned around and walked over to the counter and opened the drawer. He took out a box of bandages and tossed them to me. "There you can leave now."  
  
I didn't budge. "What's her name?" I blurted out, not being able to stop myself.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Her name is Davis, but she told us we could call her Electra. Why are you all of a sudden so interested in her?"  
  
I thanked God, when Storm came racing into the room.  
  
"Xavier said that we should wait maybe a little more. This could only be the first time this has happened to her." She turned around. "Hello, Kurt." She smiled.  
  
I tried smiling back, but I was too interested in Davis, her name suited her well, even for it to be a man's name.  
  
I turned and left the room, silently. I had to do my prayers; I feel that God is not happy with me.  
  
The next night.  
  
I had come down to the infirmary for a new bandage to find Davis still unconscious. Leaving the room dark I slipped into shadow and walked over to the counter.  
  
The drawer squeaked as I opened it. Suddenly, she sat straight up; maybe I was wrong about her still being unconscious.  
  
"I know someone's there. Who are you?" She asked.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but I thought better of it.  
  
"Answer me!" She hissed.  
  
"Hello." Was the only thing I could say.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kurt Wagner."  
  
"Why are you hiding in the dark?"  
  
"It's easier."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"No one to see me."  
  
"Why don't you want people to see you?"  
  
"I'd rather not say." I was afraid that she would fear me, because I looked like this.  
  
"Step into the light." She whispered. "Please."  
  
"Nien, I cannot."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
Taking me a deep breath I turned the light on, I watched her reaction. It started as surprised then to something else. She smiled.  
  
"Why don't you want people to see you? I see nothing wrong with what you look like."  
  
"This is not normal."  
  
"There is no normal, normal isn't real. No one can be normal, if there is no such thing."  
  
"But the people outside of the school, the people not like us. They are normal."  
  
She shook her head. "No they're not. They may not have powers like us, but we and they still feel the same way. We all have feelings."  
  
I smiled and my tail wagged. "That's true."  
  
She nodded, her black hair falling in her face. She looked annoyed and pulled it back behind her shoulders.  
  
"So, what's your special power?" She asked, after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Teleportation." She gave me a look like she didn't understand. I smiled lightly and vanished, and reappeared next to her bed.  
  
She stared at me wide eyed, "So you were the one who was watching me in the garden the other night."  
  
I nodded, and bowed my head. "Please forgive me; I did not want to bother you."  
  
She waved him off. "It's okay, I didn't mind." She motioned me to a chair. "Please, sit down. It's nice talking to someone, and you are a very nice person."  
  
I sat down, my fingers trailed over my cross, I said a silent prayer.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Electra/Davis' POV.  
  
I watched him as he clutched the cross, I had once been religious, but I lost my faith after the death of my parents. I sighed; I felt a slight pain in my chest at the thought.  
  
I had killed them, accidentally, but still I did. I never forgave myself for it, either. I'm afraid that God is angry at me.  
  
I shook my head; he looked up at me, his golden eyes burning into mine.  
  
"Is there something troubling you, Davis?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut, forcing myself not to cry. "I'll be fine, I'm sorry."  
  
"Weinen Sie, Davis nicht." (Do not cry, Davis) He said, reaching over and brushing a strand of hair away from my face. He reached under my chin and lifted my head. "Ihr Gesicht ist viel auch beatiful, deshalb viel Traurigkeit zu halten." (Your face is much too beautiful to hold so much sadness.)  
  
I laughed a little, I could understand what he said. "Vergeben Sie mich, Kurt. Ich war nur an meine Eltern denkend. Sie sehen, daß sie tot sind." ("Forgive me, Kurt. I was just thinking about my parents. You see they are dead.") I spoke back to him in German.  
  
He nodded. "It is always good to cry at a past loss, but always better to let them go." He wiped the tears away from my cheeks. He stood. "I should be getting back to my room. I will talk to you another time."  
  
"Will you meet me by the fountain in the garden, tomorrow night after dark? I would like to get you know you more."  
  
He smiled. "Ja, okay, tomorrow night." Then he left.  
  
Smiling to myself, I fell back to sleep.  
  
Third Person's POV.  
  
Davis walked through the garden, and saw a dark figure standing near it.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Guten Abend." He said, smiling, as Davis sat down. She looked up to stare at the stars.  
  
"The stars look beautiful tonight, don't they?" She asked, bringing her gaze to his face.  
  
"Ja, they are."  
  
She lightly grazed her fingers over the water, little zaps of electricity rippled through the water, she sighed, taking her fingers away from it. She eyes watched over the starlit sky.  
  
He gazed at her face, it looked too worried and yet calm at the sometime. "Would you like to see the sky from a different view?" He asked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this, come here." She stood up and stepped before him, "Put your arms around me, like you're hugging me."  
  
She did, as his arms wrapped around her, she closed her eyes. She felt a weird feeling then nothing.  
  
She opened her eyes; they were on top of the roof of the school. She quickly grabbed a hold of him tighter, by the sudden feeling of being so high.  
  
Nightcrawler's POV.  
  
Her arms tightened around my neck and she squeaked. I quickly pulled her arms away and sat her down.  
  
"I will not let you fall." I said assuring her. She nodded. I sat down next to her, my tail flicked from side to side. She gazed around the landscape.  
  
"It's beautiful up here." She said the wind blew rippling her hair. She closed her eyes.  
  
I then was over taken to take her into my arms, hold her close, I thought of many more urges. I shook my head, erasing the thoughts from my mind.  
  
I teleported her to her rooms an hour later, saying a short good-bye, I teleported to my rooms. I bowed my head, clutching my cross. I prayed to God for forgiveness.  
  
Next Week Tuesday, Third Person's POV.  
  
For the next week nights he tried his best to avoid Davis at all costs. The school was going to have the senior's Prom on that Saturday.  
  
As for Davis, Storm had taken a blood test on her to find out any solutions to why her body was reacting to her mutant powers the way it did. Davis was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock.  
  
"Come in." She said, not looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Davis?" She looked up.  
  
"Hi, Storm."  
  
"I got the test results back."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, the atoms in your body cells have at least 50% of a type of metallic liquid in them, that's why you can conduct electricity through your body. You're ability to become invisible, causes you to produce it, because of your molecules rubbing together, from my understanding."  
  
"Well, what's the problem?"  
  
"The only part that doesn't have the cells is your heart and blood, when you form or conduct the electricity your heart is not protected so it is killing off your heart and blood cells. You have to get a blood transfusion."  
  
She sighed. "But I can't get one; I need to find someone with the same blood type as me, mutant and non-mutant. I'm the only one I know of." She closed the book setting it next to her on the bed. "How fatal is it?"  
  
"You could die anytime you use your powers, you always could have, but now it's at higher risk. How long have you been having the seizures for?"  
  
"The past month."  
  
"So, you could die within the next few times you use your powers, if I were you I would only use them sparingly. You've got to keep yourself calm; don't do something to make you nervous or scared."  
  
"What exactly could happen if that happens?"  
  
"Your heart could stop, just like that." She snapped her fingers. Storm stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just keep yourself calm, that's until we can find a matching donor." She turned and left, leaving Davis swimming in her thoughts.  
  
Later, around midnight.  
  
Davis wrapped the blanket around herself, not being able to block the cold chills running down her spine. She sighed, she could die. She never knew that her problems could be this lift threatening.  
  
Her problems didn't seem to end. Her being a mutant, her killing her parents, her being on the run from Mutant-haters, her knowing that anytime she uses her powers or gets over emotional she could die (which was a bad thing, knowing that she gets nervous very easily.), and her having that slight crush on Kurt.  
  
She knew he could understand her, some how, he could. It might have been stupid and lame, but when she looked at him, she knew that he could understand, and only him, but she also figured that he wouldn't like her in the same way she did him. She sighed.  
  
She turned as she heard footsteps behind her. She stood to see Kurt's dark figure standing a few feet away from her.  
  
She could see him staring at her; his hands were in his pockets of his trench coat. "Hallo" He said after a few seconds of silence. "How have you been?"  
  
She shook her head, her eyes swimming in tears. She sat down. He walked over and sat next to her. "Warum müssen Sie jetzt weinen? Was wissen Sie jetzt??" (Why must you cry? What is troubling you now?"  
  
She looked back at him and spoke back in German. "Es ist nichts." (It's nothing)  
  
His eyes looked in worry. "Es muß etwas sein. Sie weinen, nur jemand über mit greif muß sein kommt zu weinen, als Sie machen." (It must be something. You are crying, only someone must be over come with grief to cry as you do.)  
  
She shook her head. "Ich will es jetzt gleich nicht besprechen."  
  
He nodded. "I understand, do you want me to leave you alone?"  
  
"No. I don't, I want someone to stay with me. Could you please, stay?"  
  
He nodded. "Ja, I will."  
  
She stood up. "Take a walk with me?"  
  
"Okay" He got up and walked next to her.  
  
She breathed in deeply as they walked slowly around the garden. She sighed.  
  
"Is something troubling you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to go back inside?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't kno-" She shrieked as her foot slipped on a wet patch of grass, he caught her around the waist, their faces inches away from each other. They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
He placed her back onto her feet, their eyes still interlocked. After a second they leaned in, as if they were going to kiss, but Davis broke away.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled. Stepping away from him.  
  
They walked in silence back up to the school.  
  
Friday night, 7:30. Third Person's POV. (Yeah, I know I'm speeding it up, but it's getting too boring. [Sigh] Lemon warning in this part. [Wink])  
  
Davis walked out into the garden, watching all the students talking and laughing with each other.  
  
She noticed all the different colored dresses the girls were wearing; she looked down at her simple black dress, well it had been simple when she had bought it. She had painted sparkling blue zigzag designs on it. Her black strapped sandals showing off her black painted toe-nails. Her hair had been bunch at the top of her head in an elegant bun. Her blue eye shadow and off pink lipstick helping her eyes stand out more.  
  
She looked a bought seeing all the decorations that had been placed around and the lights. The students had the privilege of putting up and taking down the decorations.  
  
She looked around and spotted, Storm talking to Scott. She walked over.  
  
"Hi." She said, raising her voice over the loud music.  
  
"Hey." She called back, her outfit just a white top with a gold design on the front with a pair of black pants. "You having a good time?"  
  
"I don't know I just got here."  
  
"Okay. Have fun."  
  
Davis walked away, her eyes trailed over to the shadows where it was too far off to light up. She could tell it was Kurt, she walked over.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?"  
  
"Since you left your room." He smiled. "Care to take a walk with me?"  
  
"That sounds fine with me." She followed him to the fountain.  
  
"So do you like it here?" She asked.  
  
"Ja, I do, but I fear that I'm not wanted."  
  
"Why do you feel that way?"  
  
"I do not know. I've always been like that."  
  
"Oh, well if it makes you feel any better, I want you here." She smiled.  
  
His tail flicked. "Thank you."  
  
"No, it's true, I do want you here." She said leaning over and lifting his head. "It's the whole truth."  
  
His yellow eyes stared back into her shock blue ones.  
  
'God, please, forgive me.'  
  
He leaned in and took her mouth to his. He pressed her against the wall. Kissing her furiously, her arms wrapped around his neck eagerly, pressing him to her more.  
  
He broke away. "Nien, I can't do that. It would upset Him." He said fiddling with the cross that hung from his belt.  
  
Stepping to him, she grabbed his face. "Kurt, I have a great feeling that what we were going to do is right. I think he wants us to do this."  
  
He stared at her face. Maybe this was supposed to happen; maybe God did want them to do this. He could tell this is what she wanted, as did he. Not thinking anymore. He hugged her gently, kissing her again, he teleported them to her room.  
  
Still kissing, they back up against the bed, the backs of her bare legs hitting the soft blankets. Slowly and carefully, Kurt lowered her onto the bed, without releasing her mouth. He pulled off his coat and vest.  
  
They broke a part, as Davis reach down at the bottom of the dress and whisked it over her head; she reached behind her and slipped off her shoes, tossing them to the floor.  
  
He looked over her pale thin body, thin scars flicked here and there. He'd never seen anyone look so small and vulnerable. He climbed over to her, and kissed her neck, as she reached behind her and un-clasped her bra, letting it slip from her shoulders. Out of reaction his hands creased one of her breasts as he laid her back, his lips melting with hers. She took a deep breath, easing her nervousness away.  
  
Stopping for a moment, she asked. "Have you ever slept with a woman?"  
  
He nodded. "Ja, only once."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Storm. It really didn't mean anything though. We were just trying to find comfort. I felt so guilty afterwards." He said, creased her cheek. "Have you?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, with an ex-boyfriend, before he was killed by Mutant-haters. I've never been with a man since."  
  
The word man, made him feel uneasy. "Kurt? Is something wrong?"  
  
"You want a man?"  
  
"Yes, I want you." She said, feeling that discouragement in his voice. "I want you."  
  
'I want you.' The words repeated in his mind. She wanted him, him. Not anyone else. It was the first time in years he had felt wanted, and not shunned.  
  
Pressing his lips back to hers, he hugged her. Their hands explored their bodies, the burning of love revolving between them. His tri-fingered hands reached down and pulled her panties off, he threw them to the floor, as he reach down to remove his last pieces of clothing.  
  
She opened her legs more, ready. The aching to be part of her, to be with her, was over whelming. He pressed himself at her opening and slid inside of her.  
  
The aching ceased to something different. The feeling of the warmth and power of her inside was over whelming. He was afraid to move. Afraid that if he did that it was just a dream.  
  
Her arms tightening around his neck told him it was not. His slowly thrust his hip against her, their bodies fitting together perfectly. He started to thrust faster, but not go over the edge.  
  
Her breathing turned to gasps and moans at his body racketed against hers. She gazed into his eyes; they looked as if they were glowing. She lifted her head up and kissed him, her tongue running over his sharp teeth.  
  
He rolled over, placing her on top of him. She sunk back down on him, moving her hips against him. She creased his chest, her fingers running over the sensitive skin of his scars. A soft moan escaped him lips, his tail reached up and wrapped it's self around her waist. She sat up straight, getting comfortable and pulled him into a sitting position.  
  
They wrapped theirs arms around each other's bodies, hugging each other close, the tip of his tail creasing her back. They were interlocked in the Ultimate Embrace. Kissing and hugging, they stayed like that.  
  
After, Kurt trailed his fingers up her spine.  
  
"I love you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you, too." She whispered. She sighed in her sleep, sending a small zap of electricity through her body. Smiling, he kiss her neck, shoulders, and back, and wrapped his arms around her bare waist, has he wrapped his tail around her thigh, as it flicked there and then, teasing her skin. Smiling, he fell a sleep.  
  
888888888  
  
Okay, well that's Chapter One. I don't think there will may that many chapters in this story. I mean I'm skipping around so much. Blah.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. If you flame me, please be gentle, I'm a manic depressive and certain things can shoot my easily into a depressive state, so please be gentle when you review. 


End file.
